Forgotton Love
by TheSlayer1981
Summary: it's been five years since nina moved back to the states after graduation from anubis house.she and fabian broke up and hasn't been in contact with them at tall.when amber and friends the anubis gang suprise her and tradgedy strikes,will fabina rekindle their love?
1. Characters

Characters

Nina-dating Ryan(OC)

Rosilee(OC)-nina's best friend and coworker at her day job

Amber-married to alfie

Alfie-married to amber

Patricia- engaged to Eddie

Eddie-engaged to Patricia

Joy-dating Fabian

Fabian-dating Joy

Jerome-dating Mara

Mara-dating Jerome

Mick-in australia being a professional soccer player...

Ryan(OC)-dating met at andy's bar and grill


	2. Prologue

Prologue-

Nina-it's been five years since she graduated from Anubis house and moved back to the states after a stressful breakup with Fabian. she works as a waitress/bartender at andy's bar and grill by day and is an undercover spy by night

The rest of the Anubis gang-they all live in the same neighborhood .Each of the couples shares a house.

First chapter=Nina's POV=unexpected arrivals


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

Unexpected arrivals

No POV

It was June time for the 5 year anniversary of when she graduated. And when her first true love broke her heart. She looked down at her outfit. she was wearing a brown leather miniskirt, red cowboy boots ,a brown cowboy hat and a red plaid shirt that went almost two inches above her have I changed she thought as she looked around the bar. The outfit was mandatory otherwise she wouldn't be wearing it. As she passed her boyfriend Ryan his drink she sighed. Ryan I am so glad that this job pays well otherwise I would KILL you for getting me into this. Okay, okay crowd! She heard the voice of her boss up on the stage with his tacky fake Texas accent. We have a treat for you tonight! Tonight our bartender Nina Martin will be dancing for us! Nina walked up on stage as her song began to play. She danced on the pole as the stereo blasted some Brittany spears song that she had never heard before. Just as she was about to take her shirt off to reveal her black plaid lingerie. (Part of her "sexy routine" as her boss said it) the door opened. She didn't give it a second thought as she tore her shirt off as the crowd replied with a chorus of hoots and hollers. She saw the new customers point as the newcomers usually did and suddenly came to a realization. That group of newcomers was the rest of the "Anubis gang" from high school. She finished her routine off by pulling a "surprised guest"(it was really her boyfriend and it was all planned) out from the crowd to dance with her. She continued to take off most of her clothes except the boots, her hat, and her lingerie she walked off stage as she tossed her hat in the crowd. She walked near the front door and amber pulled her Nina! I missed you sooo much...she saw the remainder of her friends looking happy to see her and confused at the same time uh... Hi guys! She said awkwardly


	4. Awkward Moments

Awkward moments

Patricia stopped the silence by saying, Ok it may just be me Nina but I'm pretty sure everyone else is thinking WTF is going on here! I blushed and said well...I work here at Andy's as a waitress, bartender, and the occasional stripper.  
Everyone looked incredibly puzzled so I finished with well I'm also an undercover spy at night! Well I have to leave now. I scribble down something on a piece of paper and hand it to amber. This is my address...you guys should come over tonight so we can catch up. I can just see the incredibly pissed look on Fabians face as I walk out hand in hand with Ryan .I feel a grin coming on in the corner of my mouth and before I can stop myself, I kiss Ryan(with tongue no less)as we reach the parking lot(knowing that Fabian can see us)


	5. 1127 Scotia Drive

1127 Scotia drive

Thankfully Ryan and I reached our 4 story mansion before amber and the gang did. We left scattered clothing items on the ground last night and I don't want my old friends seeing my underwear or Ryan's boxers on the couch in the living room! Just as I was changing into a pair of dark shorts and a t-shirt I heard the doorbell ring. I look at myself in the mirror and check my outfit. I look damn sexy!I think to myself as I rush downstairs. I see Ryan showing them around the first floor and I am suddenly thankful that I didn't have to greet them. As Ryan finishes showing off our gigantic TV room I walk over to them .Hi guys! I hug everyone (yes including Fabian) as we sit in the living room. Ryan apologizes and goes to work (at the local hot club platinum beats) so guys...I say slowly and finish with I need updates on everyones starts with alfie and I are married!Wow! I reply. Patricia looks at me and says, Eddie and I are engaged! And so on until Jerome informs me that Mara and him are still going steady and so are Fabian and joy. I tell them about Ryan and I and how my job(s) are. Everyone seems really interested in my spy job and I am so glad they forgot about the incident earlier at the restaurant. I look at amber and say. Not to sound rude but why are you here? Amber informs me that a high school reunion for each house is being held. I suddenly realize that I'm going back to Anubis house! Really amber! That's great! But I can't leave till Saturday. That's when my vacation starts and I'll get fired if I ditch. If you want you guys can stay here until then! Patricia, Mara and amber look excited to ask me tons if questions. I can't wait!


	6. Morning Pop

Morning pop

Fabian POV

Everyone woke up that morning incredibly bored. In an effort to Britten everyone spirits Nina suggested that we play a game called pop. She grabbed a few shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Ok I'm going to say a word than the person to my right will say the first word that comes to their head. If it takes you longer than three seconds to answer you have to take a shot. Nina looked at Patricia who was on her right and said oranges. It continues like this until everyone had had at least 12 shots. Than Patricia looked at amber and said Alfie. Amber quickly replied with sex and started giggling like a maniac everyone thought it was hilarious. Of course everyone had a few bruises and a hangover sent from hell by the end. Amber lost and ended up with 18 shots and was CRAZY loopy. For the rest of the day we all slept. At about12:58

I heard crying. I snuck down stairs and the crying was coming from Nina. She was sprawled on the couch shaking wildly I sat down next to her and repeatedly asked what was wrong. When she finally replied it was hard to understand between sobs but I heard her. She said once more. very easy to understand this time...it..I...it's r..Ryan


	7. Ryan

Ryan

Nina's POV

It was 12:47 when I got the text. It was from Ryan. He said that he loved me and always would. I thought it was just another silly attempt to get me in bed but then I realized something was wrong I texted him back asking what was wrong. Then he explained it. There was a robbery at the club. They tried to take the money from the cash register near the bar but he wouldn't let them take it being the brave man he is. They shot him and he is currently hiding in the bathroom stall. He explained that he wasn't going to live and that he loved me very much. I tried to convince him to call an ambulance but then I got the text. It said:

Nina, I love you so much. I have never been happier than when I am with you. This is probably my last message so I want you to know that.

And that was the last message I got. I started to cry. I was shaking and I heard someone tiptoe down the stairs. I saw that it was Fabian and I realized I didn't have to fake anything around him .he kept asking me what was wrong so I told him. He comforted me all night long even though he was clearly tired. Eventually I fell asleep. Glad to be in his arms, even though it wasn't romantic at all


	8. Tears and Telling

Tears and Telling

Fabian's POV

All night she just sad there crying quietly. She eventually fell asleep. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. He felt horrible for Nina, he felt glad she was in his arms, and mostly (though it sounded inappropriate) happy that he MAY be able to be with her.  
It was around 10:00 when everybody else woke up. I was awake and I positioned Nina gently on one side of the couch and got up.  
I walked into the kitchen and started to make some eggs. Amber and Alfie were the first to come down. Alfie was holding amber while every once in a while kissing her alfie! I said. Amber hopped out of his arms and walked over to Nina. Nina are you awake? She whispered. I told amber that Nina only fell asleep a few hours ago. After that Alfie and amber just started cuddling again at the kitchen table. Mara and Jerome shortly walked down stairs soon followed by joy. I walked over to joy and kissed her. Good morning! I put plates down on the table right before the phone rang. I picked up and asked who it was. It turned out to be Ryan's lawyer discussing his will. I told him that I would have Nina call him back.

As soon as everyone was at the kitchen table Nina woke up. She explained what had happened receiving hugs from almost everyone.

About halfway through breakfast we realized that Patricia and Eddie were missing. Just as we were about to send someone to see if they were ok they came down. Patricia looked like she'd been through hell and Eddie looked way too overjoyed. My facial expression changed to horror as I realized they were doin' it up there in one of the rooms. Telling by the looks on everyone else's face they knew what happened too.


	9. Will

Will

Nina's POV

Fabian told me that Ryan's lawyer had called about Ryan's will. So I called him. Apparently Ryan had just finished having it approved. He left everything to his little sister but the cars. I got our 2 red Porsches and our jeep wrangler. I said thank you and went up to my room. Apparently his sister was moving in a few days. I had to leave by Friday. I told the gang and started to pack my stuff. It didn't take long. It was Thursday already. I decided I was going to stay in England for a while. As soon as I was done I took a shower. I still couldn't believe he left everything to his sister. Amber and Patricia agreed to come with me to have my cars shipped to England. The ride mostly consisted of silence until amber brought up the thing that was plaguing everyone's mind. So Patricia...what were you and Eddie doing this morning?Patricia blushed and refused to answer

Because I had three cars we were driving the jeep and Alfie and Eddie were each driving a Porsche. We got to the ferry and they agreed to ship them for free. They were food friends of Ryan and felt so bad.

We took a taxi home and got everybody ready to leave. On the ride to the airport I couldn't stop thinking about Fabian. The way he held me last night was magical and there were sparks. Being around him was a constant reminder of what happened though I still remember us yelling and finally me leaving for the states. I missed him so damn much and the fact that he had to see me in such a horrible place (Andy's) made me even more upset.


	10. Airplane Nuts

Airplane nuts

Fabian's POV

I can't believe that son of a bitch didn't leave Nina the house in his will. She seemed so was absolutely pissed that I held her last night. I told her it was nothing more than comforting but she didn't believe me. She (as she said it) dumped my two-timing ass. On the plane Nina's friend Rosalie joined us. Rosalie was wearing a sexy strapless purple sundress and Nina was wearing a similar blue one. Rosalie and Nina sat together and same with all of the "couples" and...Of course...joy got stuck with me. I hate to admit it but I spent the plane ride eating airplane nuts and trying to think of nicknames for joy so far I only had the wicked bitch of the west. Apparently Alfie had similar antics and every once in a while you heard something like Fabe the babe (in his joy mocking voice) or Brit Barbie for amber. The one thing I couldn't stop noticing was that Nina had a tattoo. I looked closer and saw that it was an eye of Horus with Sibuna written inside of it. I immediately realized that Nina and I had the same tattoo even though she was in America. I smiled as the airplane attendant said that we would be landing in 5 minutes. I had a feeling that this weekend was going to be the time of my life.


	11. Babey !

. Babe(y?)

Nina's POV

After we landed. Mara and Jerome drove me to their house. I hadn't finished purchasing my permanent home three houses down so I was going to temporarily live with them.

.amber decided that we were going drinking that night. I was overjoyed at the thought of a margarita right now. It took forever for me to figure out what to wear so I chose a green sparkly tube top with a see through slouch shirt over it. I was wearing ripped denim short-shorts and green high heels that made me about two

Inches taller. I wore minimal makeup and a green bangle

That I bought when I was still living in England. Amber would be impressed!

Jerome was finishing getting dressed as Mara and I talked in the living room the conversation went like this

Me-so you've been pretty quiet these past few days huh?

Mara-yeah I guess...I just have something big hanging on my shoulders.

Me- well could you maybe tell me?

Mara- I guess

Mara-Nina well...I...I think I'm ...pregnant!

Me-did you tell Jerome yet?

Mara-no I haven't I'm afraid he'll leave me

Me-he wouldn't do that Mara!

Mara-I took the test last night and it came out positive

Me-you really should tell him!

Mara-I will...in fact I'll tell him right now.

She got up and walked to Jerome's room. She opened the door and I heard it close. Vaguely I could hear small words like pregnant, really?, and even I love you so much. I smiled and giggled as they walked out hand in hand.

Mara loomed amazing. She was wearing blue Capri's and a white shirt with adorable designs. He was beaming at her likened never seen before. Sooo...when are you going to tell everyone else? Mara smiled and said, tonight of course!


	12. authors noteimportant

Hey guys….i have decided to stop this story….i have a serious case of writer' anyone wants to adopt this story and like…finish it just PM me. thanks!


End file.
